


Ketchup

by EpsilonTonika



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Rated for Hank's Language, i guess, just fluff, written as a stress relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:07:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpsilonTonika/pseuds/EpsilonTonika
Summary: "Connor,no!"





	Ketchup

"Connor, no!" Hank shouted, desperation in his voice.

"But Hank..."

"I told you **not** to do that!" he sighed.

Some day this kid is going to be the end of him.

"But lieut-- Hank, that was just ketchup."

Oh great. Connor was looking at him with his damn puppy eyes. Again. That kid surely knew what he couldn't resist. After all these weeks they've been living under the same roof, he still failed to resist this.

Fucking android.

"Connor," he started again, trying to talk some sense into the android in front of him, "you don't lick the ketchup. For fuck sake, stop licking anything! It's so disgusting."

Connor looked down at the plate filled with ketchup. God, he left him alone in the kitchen for how long? One hour or two? And he returned catching him doing this. Licking the plate as if it's his last meal.

One day, Hank thought, Connor will stop to drive him crazy, but not today.

"Hank..." Oh god, is this kid going to apologize now? He seemed a little bit hesitant.

"... although I have told you quite a few times about this," Connor spoke up after a short break, "but I have a forensic lab build on my tongue, not only can I check blood samples, I can also analyse other liquids and material. The ketchup you bought yesterday contains 60% sugar, which is above the newest standard. You should--"

"Shut up, Connor!"

Not today.


End file.
